dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anaben
Anaben 'is the main location of the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow and its bonus game, Out of the Shadows. Located at the foot of the Alps, Anaben was stricken by a wave of mysterious illness that rendered the victims almost lifeless. History Not much is known about it, other than the fact that a shadow is cast over it (quite literally). The residents are suffering from a sickness outbreak that causes their shadows to be taken and the victims are left looking like a shadow husk of their former selves. Notable Residents * Duke Herman * Duchess Elena * Leofric's Henchman (unknown) * Fairy Queen Notable Former Residents * Count Leofric (deceased) * Joseph the Artifact Trader (deceased) * Guida (left) * Unnamed Healer (deceased) * Arne (unknown) Relevant Parables '''The Maiden and the Shadow '(from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden Goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full Moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden Goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate brought the Shadow God was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden Goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Unfortunately, the Shadow God was torn between his two souls and their love struggled. To protect her only love, the Maiden Goddess disguised the Shadow God's husk into a commoner and sent him to Anaben. She returned to her astral plane, heartbroken. Meanwhile, the husk, longing for her love, lit a candle every night at the time they were supposed to meet - but she never came. As the town of Anaben grew, he began lighting candles everywhere, hoping that the Maiden Goddess would one day come. That is how he became the famous Candlemaker. '''Fall of the Shadow God (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Centuries ago, the Shadow god lived, deeply in love with the Maiden goddess. However, having two sides to his soul, they fought each other relentlessly. One night, his Shadow whispered to him: 'If you become strong enough, you will never have to return to the Moon'. The Shadow god ignored the evil whispers for as long as he could, but something terrible happened - he lost his own shadow. Terrified, he came to the Maiden goddess looking for help, but as time passed, he felt his powers growing weak, even speaking was a tiresome task. And so, the Maiden goddess called for her two sisters, the Sun and the Moon goddesses. They searched for his Shadow day and night, and when they finally faced him, they were almost obliterated by his powers. Not long after, the divine sisters devised a plan: The Sun and Moon goddesses created the shade's lantern, which was able to consume the Shadow. Unable to destroy him, the Maiden goddess used the magic glass staff and tore him to pieces, hiding each part inside a common person of Anaben. The threat was gone, but now the Maiden Goddess's beloved was no more than a husk. The Cat of Shadows (from Out of the Shadows) Since ancient times, the people of Anaben believed in the superstition that black cats brought misfortune and misery. In one peaceful household, there lived a cat white as snow. One day, she had a litter: six pure white kittens, but the seventh was as black as the night, with mesmerizing blue eyes. The cat's owner was horrified when he saw the shadowy kitten, so he took it away and left it in the woods. The blind kitten mewled, crying out for her mother. By fate, a mysterious figure was passing by and heard the tiny kitten's cries. It was the Shadow god. He took pity on her, and cradled her in his arms. He named her Guida and kept her at his side ever since. One day, a thought occurred to him. He forged a beautiful ruby necklace and put it around the cat's neck, and before he knew it, a blue-eyed lady stood before him. 'You cared so deeply for me, now it is time for me to return the favor', said Guida. The Shadow god insisted she should be free to go wherever she desired, but she refused, wishing only to serve him. Not long after, the Shadow god was split and destroyed by the Sun and Moon goddesses. With her beloved Shadow god gone, Guida swore to restore him at any cost, believing her hero had been betrayed by his lover and her sisters. She turned back into a cat, and plotted revenge on the Maiden goddess and her two sisters. Theories We don't know anything about how the town of Anaben started... Or do we? What if Anaben is the Mystic Forest's future? Many centuries pass between Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen and Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. Maybe more people settled in and build their town. Suppose the forest and town were two separate places, how would Jack know where the magical forest is to entrust the fairies with the Bolide Shard? Unless, it became a town where he can travel to. Trivia *Rams are seen as protectors in Anaben which is irony as rams are generally associated with black magic. Gallery Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow= Anaben Crossroads.jpg|Crossroads Anaben Street Gates.jpg|Street Gate Candle Shop.png|Candle Shop Square.png|Square Anaben_Docks.jpg|Docks Warehouse.png|Warehouse Warehouse Gallery.png|Warehouse Gallery Anaben_Bridge.jpg|Bridge Palace Gate.png|Palace Gate Under the Bridge.png|Under the Bridge Temple.png|Temple Temple2.png Vautage Point.png Anaben_Highpoint.jpg|Highpoint Anaben_Forest.jpg|Forest Anaben Waterfall.jpg|Waterfall Anaben Gate.jpg|Gate Anaben_River_Bank.jpg|River Bank Anaben_Garden.jpg|Garden Anaben_Tower_Wall.jpg|Tower Wall Ruins.png|Ruins Summoning Platform.png|Summoning Platform |-|Out of the Shadows= Anaben_Palace_Hall.jpg|Palace Hall Anaben_Duke's_Room.jpg|Duke's Room Anaben_Balcony.jpg|Balcony Anaben_Atrium.jpg|Atrium Anaben_Cave_Dock.jpg|Cave Dock Anaben_Shore.jpg|Shore Anaben_Healer's_Hut.jpg|Healer's Hut Anaben_Cave.jpg|Cave Anaben_ForestII.jpg|Forest Arne and Guida.jpg|Deep Cave |-|Concept Art= Atrium Concept Art.jpg|Atrium concept art Gate Concept Art.jpg|Gate concept art Healers Hut Concept Art.jpg|Healer's Hut concept art Ruins Concept Art.jpg|Ruins concept art Temple Concept Art.jpg|Temple concept art Vantage Point Concept Art.jpg|Vantage Point concept art |-|Other images= Anaben Citizens.jpg|Citizens of Anaben gathered RFTFS Map Anaben.jpg|Map of Anaben (Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) OOTS Map.jpg|Map of Anaben (Out of the Shadows) Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows